What do I really feel?
by MiNi-RAi
Summary: “Hey Natsume… Why won’t you let me do your missions?” He didn’t look at her but he said, “Because I don’t want you to get hurt…” READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Mina: This is our first story. I just wish I could contact Aiko… I wrote this chapter by myself but I hope Aiko will help me with the next ones…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

It was raining hard at Alice Academy today. Perfect, you could say, to match the mood of a certain brunette.

'Natsume's on a mission again…' Mikan thought as she stared out the window.

She's been sitting by her window, worried sick ever since she found out that Natsume was sent on another mission.

'I wonder if he's alright… Is he cold? Nah. His alice always keeps him warm'

Suddenly, she realized something.

"Why am I thinking about him anyway? He obviously doesn't like me… How much more return any feelings that I have… If I even have any…"

She then slapped herself gently and said, "Come on Mikan. Snap out of it! You know that you don't have feelings for him… Right? I mean he's always teasing you and he's always peeking at your underwear…" 'But he's also sweet and kind enough to listen to all of my problems…'

'Admit it already. You are so hopelessly in love with Natsume Hyuuga.'

'No way! You've got to be kidding! Not that jerk!' Now she was shaking her head furiously.

'Come on… You know you love him and care about him. I mean look at you! You're sitting here by this window waiting for his safe return!'

Mikan blushed a hundred shades of red and thought, 'Who, or what are you anyway?'

'Aww… Don't talk to me like that! I'm you're conscience after all!'

"Oh, I'm sorry about that! I didn't mean to insult you…'

"Who are you talking to idiot?" a girl with raven hair appeared at her door.

Mikan directed her attention to the door. "Hotaru, have you ever heard of knocking?"

"I did knock, but you wouldn't answer so I showed myself in." Hotaru said, walking toward the sofa and sat on it casually. She looked at Mikan.

"So, you're really worried, huh?"

Mikan smiled gently at Hotaru and joined her on the sofa.

"I guess I have to admit it don't I? My conscience was right…"

'Hmm… Her conscience, huh? She's really worried after all…' Hotaru looked at the falling raindrops again.

"Hey baka, you wanna sleep in my room tonight?" she said out of the blue.

Mikan's eyes beamed and answered, "Of course Hotaru! I'd love to!" She was about to hug Hotaru but then…

BAKA BAKA BAKA

"Just because I said you cold sleep in my room, doesn't mean you can hug me now." Hotaru said with her usual cold expression.

Mikan was rubbing her aching butt. "Mou, Hotaru you're so mean!..."

She stood up and continued, "But thanks a lot for letting me stay in your room!"

"Hurry up or else I'll leave you." Hotaru teased and walked toward the door.

"Yes, coming! Just let me get changed!"

Mikan was about to run to her closet but Hotaru didn't let her.

"Just change in my room but don't forget to bring your night gown. The white one I gave you on your birthday." With that, she left Mikan's room.

"Alright, alright, I'll get it! Just wait for me, please?" Mikan begged. Too bad Hotaru already left her.

Mikan opened her closet and took out the white night gown Hotaru gave her. It was only up to her knees and it's a bit frilly at the end of her sleeve. By the way, it was short-sleeved and was actually a bit see-through on some parts. It was also silky. (Sorry, I'm not good at describing clothes. That's Aiko's department. Aiko I need help…) Mikan immediately grabbed it and ran to Hotaru's room.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Mina: Chapter one is now finished! Hope you liked it so far… Tell us what you thought about it and how we can improve it! Aiko where are you? Waaaah!

Aiko: Aww… Mina sorry I lost you on the phone. We suddenly had a blackout…

Mina: (Hugs Aiko) It's alright but you need to help me in the next chapters…

Aiko: Please tell us what you think! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Aiko: Hi everyone

Aiko: Hi everyone! The second chapter is now up! Hope you enjoy it!

Mina: Thanks so much Naomi-neechan! We'll try to improve!

Aiko and Mina: We hope you like it! We dedicate this chapter to you! Hehehe… Thanks for your comments! They really helped! Thanks also to riufanficfan for being our first reviewer!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Note: Mikan's conscience will be in _italics_.

Disclaimer: (I forgot to post one in the first chapter… Sorry…)

We don't own Gakuen Alice.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

At Hotaru's room…

"Baka, hurry up and finish changing! You're hogging the bathroom!" Hotaru knocked with a hint of annoyance in her voice but she still kept her cold expression.

"I'm going as fast as I can but I can't seem to tie the ribbon at the back!" Mikan yelled out making weird faces while she tried her best to tie the oh-so-annoying ribbon.

Hotaru couldn't wait anymore so she opened the bathroom with her key and saw Mikan and her weird faces.

'She really looks stupid right now. She's still the same Mikan…' Hotaru thought to herself as she tried to stop herself from laughing. Despite this, she still managed to smile a little because of what Mikan was doing.

"Hotaru, please help me!! I can't tie it! It's too hard… I've been in here for 15 minutes now with no such luck in tying it…" Mikan complained. She was now sitting down in front of Hotaru's dresser and stared at herself in the mirror as Hotaru tied the ribbon behind her. After that Hotaru right away stood up, put her hands on Mikan's shoulder and smiled at their reflection in the mirror.

"Thanks for tying it Hotaru!" Mikan flashed Hotaru a big smile.

"No problem. Just make sure to pay me 300 rabbits for number one, making me wait for you and number two, I tied your ribbon." Hotaru smirked as she entered the bathroom.

"What?! Hotaru you're mean! If I knew that you were going to make me pay, I wouldn't have let you tie it!" Mikan whined with a vein slightly popping out of her head. Sadly, Hotaru wasn't able to hear her anymore because she had already turned on the shower, probably knowing Mikan's reaction.

Mikan now feeling frustrated, gave up trying to argue with Hotaru and began combing her hair. She stared at herself as she was doing so and suddenly, a thought crossed her mind…

'I wonder how Natsume would react if he saw me looking like this?'

'_Aahh… Thinking about our loved one are we?'_ a mischievous voice suddenly replied to her.

She blushed and turned as red as a tomato. 'It's you again!'

'_Of course! Look, just admit it. You know you like… Correction, love him. So why don't you confess already?' _

'Why?? Because I'm not sure I really do love him… And even if I do, there's no guarantee that he feels the same way! I just might get hurt or even embarrass myself…' she told her conscience sadly.

'_Don't feel sad Mikan… And don't underestimate yourself… You're a caring and beautiful girl and if Natsume rejects you then he's obviously missing out on a great girl.' _

'What do you mean great girl? I'm clumsy, loud-mouthed, and a girl with no taste in underwear… Natsume himself said so…' Tears were now threatening to fall from her eyes. Before her conscience could say anything more, Hotaru came out of the bathroom and noticed that Mikan was about to cry. 'Oh no. Looks like she's thinking about Natsume again. I swear you'll pay for making her cry Hyuuga.' Hotaru thought as she approached her now crying bestfriend.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Aiko: Mikan's conscience is EVIL! Bwahahaha… (insert dark background with lightning flashing)

Mina: (sweatdrop) You know Aiko, I'm beginning to think that her conscience is you…

Aiko: Maybe… Hehehe…

Mina: Hope you liked it! There'll be more of Mikan's conscience in the next chapter.

Aiko: Please tell us what you think about this one! Until next time! (insert evil laugh)


	3. Chapter 3

Mina: Here's chapter 3

Mina: Here's chapter 3! For those reading, sorry for the late update… I had piano classes so…

Aiko: So I had to work on it for a while…

Mina: Ahh… Sorry about that Aiko… But I still helped! I was going crazy on how to connect the two chapters…

Aiko: Yeah, yeah… Don't worry about it! :) Now to the 3rd chapter!

Mina: Hope you like it! :)

PS: Thanks mysteriousperson for your review! We'll try to edit chapter one as soon as possible…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Disclaimer: We don't own Gakuen Alice… :(**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Ora baka, are you crying?" asked Hotaru innocently though she knew that Mikan was.

The nullifying alice noticed the other's presence and tried to wipe out her tears and composed herself.

"No, something just caught up in my eyes… darn it its painful." she replied to the raven haired and offered her a rare smile.

"Hn."

Hotaru knew that her friend doesn't want sympathy and for that she gave her a rare smile.

"Stop being a baka and let's go to sleep." said Hotaru once again impassive. She offered her hand and was taken by the other.

"Hotaru you're so kind!" Mikan tried hugging Hotaru but then…

BAKA BAKA BAKA

"Don't touch me. Now, go to sleep baka. Get some rest." Hotaru climbed into her bed.

"Good night Hotaru!" Mikan yawned now slowly drifting to sleep.

"Good night Mikan." whispered Hotaru as she too fell asleep.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The next morning's rituals have been the same, except for a pigtailed haired brunette who seems to be zoning out the whole day. Every since yesterday her conscience has been bothering her to confess to Natsume, and it makes her day abnormal. Her classmates keep on gazing at her as if she was crazy, continuously mumbling to herself as if fighting with an imaginary enemy.

This act made her friends worry. Hotaru, being the genius that she was, decided to have a sleepover once again, inviting everyone. The guys could stay until it was time to go to sleep but they had to leave as soon it was. They all planned it. They would make sure that Mikan will confess to Natsume.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Mikan was fixing her things at the end of the day. School seems to pass by a blur on her point of view. She noticed a yellow post it on her desk and curious as she was, she read it and recognize the familiar handwriting of her best friend.

_Mikan, meet me at my room at 7pm. Don't be late and make sure to bring your nightgown. You'll be sleeping in my room… Again._

Not really knowing what was going to happen, Mikan obeyed her best friend's orders.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

That night, Mikan made her way to the three star dorms and knocked on Hotaru's door. She was told to come in by a computer voice. In which she abides.

"SURPRISE!" they chorused as Mikan walked into Hataru's room.

"Huh? What's this for?" asked Mikan as she looked at each one of them in shock

"Well, we know how… um… hard it's been for you. So Hotaru organized a slumber party" answered Anna and Nonoko together.

Inside the room, she saw Hotaru, Nonoko, Anna, Ruka, Yuu and Koko.

"Okay! Let's start this party. Let's play spin the bottle!" Suggested Koko.

"All right!" They all exclaimed with the exception of Hotaru.

As they played the game, many secrets were revealed. They found out Ruka likes Hotaru and said that he got over Mikan. Anna dared Hotaru to kiss Ruka and having no choice she did and it left them both blushing. Koko was dared to hug Anna for 5 minutes and Yuu was dared to do the same thing to Nonoko. Mikan on the other had was, of course, dared to confess how she feels to Natsume. Anna and Nonoko both told her that it was obvious so there was no point in hiding it. Mikan sighed in defeat and realizing the time, the guys left and the girls went to sleep.

**Mikan's Dream**

"Huh? Where am I?" asked Mikan to herself as she looked around the place.

Suddenly she heard a voice saying, "Mikan! Finally you've arrived!"

When she looked at her back she saw a girl that looks exactly like her dress in a simple but pretty spaghetti blue dress. "Who are you? Are you my long lost twin or something?" Mikan asked or rather yelled at her.

The girl looked at her in surprise and said "What? You mean you forgot? I'm your conscience!"

"You-You're my conscience? But my conscience is so evil. You can't be… You look so innocent…"

"I know! Looks can be very deceiving…" replied the conscience with an evil smile.

"Well, if you're my conscience could you tell me where I am?" Mikan inquired in an angry voice

"Duh, isn't it obvious? You're in your own dream"

Mikan looked confused and stared at her conscience. "Why?"

"Well, you see…" replied her conscience.

"Tell me!" demanded Mikan

"Uhm… Honestly, I don't know… But on the good side I'm happy you finally arrived" said the conscience. "Well, I wanted to show you around for a while."

"You're evil, so how am I supposed to trust you?" Mikan looked at the conscience suspiciously.

"Well, I don't know…" answered the conscience in a mischievous voice. She looked at Mikan. "Mikan tell me, how are you going to confess to Natsume?"

"Hey! How did you know about that?" Mikan panicked, frantically waving her hands.

"I'm your conscience. Of course I know things like that…" answered the conscience.

"Ah! I know! Why don't you take him somewhere so romantic and confess to him underneath the moon."

She snapped her fingers and all of a sudden they were transported to a place that she suggested, "Hey look there's Natsume! Go and confess! Even if it is just a dream it will be good for you to practice."

"What?! There's no way I'm doing that"

"But it's so romantic… The moon is bright, it's peaceful, quiet and the lake and cherry blossoms complete the beautiful scenery… (sigh)" replied the conscience as she stared at the scene then to Natsume and Mikan. Mikan just gave her a death stare.

"Fine…" her conscience sighed as she snapped her fingers and the whole scene disappeared.

"Maybe you can surprise him when he arrives you know like a party or something…" again the conscience snapped her fingers and the whole place turned into a bonanza.

"So, how am I supposed to confess here?" asked Mikan with a confused looked at the scenery before her.

"Give something special then after that, you can confess to him." Her conscience suggested, eating one huge slice of cake.

"Well, I don't know…" Mikan mumbled and looked like she was deep in thought.

"Hmm… You're really picky aren't you…" sighed her conscience as she snapped her fingers again and the scene disappeared.

The conscience kept giving Mikan suggestions but she declined all of them as she was going crazy with all the suggestions she was being given until…

"Ah, I know…" the conscience whispered evilly to Mikan and suddenly…

**Natsume's room!**

"Here, you could tell him how you feel and if everything goes well then he might do this…"

Mikan was then pinned to the wall by Natsume. Natsume then kissed her passionately on the lips and then trailed butterfly kisses on her neck and then starts a heated make-out session!

Mikan's eyes grew wide and pulled herself away from Natsume and shouted at her conscience, "What the heck is this?! This is the most evil suggestion you ever had!!"

The illusion / dream Natsume disappeared and Mikan started attacking her conscience. She was choking her and pulling her to and froe but her conscience didn't really mind. She just had too much fun teasing Mikan.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Aiko: (O.O) Wow… Long chappie…

Mina: Not really… Anyway, sorry if the part about the bottle was rushed. If you want to make the details, just let us know and **maybe** we'll just put it in another chapter. (Busy. Sorry…) Please review and tell us what you think so far! **:)** Corrections and criticisms highly accepted. (We need to improve…)


	4. Chapter 4

Mina: Gomenasai for the late update everyone! -bows head-

Aiko: Gomenasai… -bows head-

Mina: Thank you oneechan for editing chapters two and three!

Aiko: Thanks also to MikanNatsume4Ever, TaMoShikAtO, xXStarryangelzXx, akerue, cherishablenight, veronicaXT, tamahits for reviewing!

Mina: Also, sorry to MikanNatsume4Ever because I think I said something wrong in the PM… If you're mad, I can understand because I'm such an idiot…

Mina and Aiko: Without further delay, here's chapter 4! Enjoy!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Disclaimer: We don't own Gakuen Alice.**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Mikan tossed and turned in her sleep, because of her conscience. She suddenly stood up and found her way to Hotaru's bedside. She began shaking Hotaru and started murmuring something. Hotaru, of course, woke up and… (You know what happens right?)

BAKA BAKA BAKA

Mikan flew to the wall with that shot and woke up instantly.

"ITAI! HOTARU WH-"

Before Mikan could finish, Hotaru had covered her mouth stopping her whining midway.

"Shhh… Are you forgetting that there are other people in this room baka? "

Mikan scanned the room quickly and saw the two other girls sleeping on the floor. Then she remembered Anna and Nonoko.

"Right… Sorry about that… I'll just go back to sleep then…" Mikan yawned. Hotaru just looked at her with her usual expression. She didn't ask Mikan about what she could've been dreaming about and decided to go back to sleep.

The next day, Mikan looked like a zombie and acted like one too. She dragged herself to her classroom earning worried stares at her classmates and friends. She had gigantic eyebags and she was yawning the whole time, barely keeping her eyes open. She knew people were staring at her and she blamed her conscience for it.

"This is all your fault you know…"

'_Hey, it's not my fault! You were over reacting! Those were pretty good ideas you know…' _

Mikan rolled her eyes. "Whatever… I just want to go back and crawl into my bed…" She groaned as she dropped her head to the table.

Her friends were about to ask her what happened but before they could…

"Ohayou my dear students! Today, as you know, is the day before Valentines! So today, will be a free day for everyone! Enjoy central town!" Mr. Narumi announced and then skipped out of the room just as fast as he came in.

Everyone sweatdropped but they quickly recovered and started talking about central town. Hotaru, Ruka, Anna, Nonoko, Yuu and Koko tried to get to Mikan but failed miserably due to the big crowd. Soon, they were carried with the crowd and ended up at central town. Mikan on the other hand was oblivious to the crowd and walked to the sakura tree to sleep. Meanwhile, everyone arrived at central town.

"Uhm, Hotaru…" Ruka started. "Why didn't you stop them from bringing us here?"

Hotaru looked at him then answered, "Simple, I'm hungry so I let them bring me here so I can buy food…"

Everyone fell anime style.

"Well, since we're already here. Let's have fun for a while. " Yuu suggested.

They agreed to meet at a café near the Howalon store for there lunch. They left in pairs. (It's the couples of course!)

Back to Mikan…

"So darn sleepy… I wish you would stop putting ridiculous ideas into my head…"

'_You should really stop complaining… Why don't you just tell him so I'll stop bothering you…'_

"Yeah, yeah.. whatever… I need some..(yawn)..sleep" with that, Mikan fell asleep under the shade of the Sakura tree… Well, she did until she heard people talking. She followed the voices behind some bushes. Curious, she started listening in to their conversation.

"But Persona-sensei-" the person started but was cut off.

"Sh… Quiet… It seems we have an eavesdropper here… Why don't you come out?"

'Oh great… Guess I have no choice. If I don't come out, he'll just force me out anyway…' So Mikan came out of her hiding place and faced Persona and the person he was talking to earlier. Persona smirked at her and said,

"Well, if it isn't Ms. Sakura. Just the person I wanted to see…"

Mikan felt scared and began shaking.

"Now, now… Don't be scared… How about I tell you something I'm sure you'll want to know…" He walked closer and closer to her and he lowered his head near her and whispered something. Mikan's eyes suddenly grew wide and tears fell from her eyes as she dashed off.

Back in central town, everyone was already seated at the café ready to start ordering for their lunch. Well, all except for one more couple… Anna and Koko were still buying some ingredients Anna wanted to use for her new recipe.

"Koko, could you carry these? I need to buy some flour first."

Koko got the bag from Anna. Anna walked ahead to the other store while Koko walked behind her. Suddenly, someone bumped into him and knocked him down with the groceries. Anna helped him up and thankfully none of the ingredients fell on the ground. They looked at the girl who bumped them and found out that it was Mikan! They helped her stand up and saw that she was crying.

"Mikan, what's wrong?" Anna asked, worried. Mikan didn't respond and ran away from them. Anna was about to follow her but Koko held her back saying,

"Anna, we have to tell the others."

"Tell the others what?" Confusion was written all over her face.

Instead of answering her, Koko just pulled her while bringing all her shopping with them.

XOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Aiko: Here's the fourth chapter, completed! Sorry for the delay… Gomenasai!

Mina: Tests are over and grades are out! We are so dead…

Aiko: Got that right… Hopefully chapter 5 won't take so long to be posted…

Mina: That's only if we finish our projects fast… Anyway, we're sorry for the really late update! Let us know what you think :) !


	5. Chapter 5

Mina: Chapter 5 is here! Still took longer than I thought though…

Aiko: At least our IP is over so we can relax a bit…

Mina: Too bad the second periodical test is coming…(sigh)…Thank you so much for our reviewers chokandbord-chan, xXiceyfireXx, MikanNatsume4Ever, crimsoneyes44, dominiqueanne!

Aiko: Without further ado... Here's chapter 5! Enjoy!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**Diclaimer: We do not own Gakuen Alice!**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Mikan ran as fast as she could with the words of Persona ringing in her head…

"_Did you know? Your precious Kuro Neko is back from his mission… Sad to say that I'm not sure if he's still alive for you to greet him… Last I saw him was in the ICU at the hospital…"_

Koko and Ana hastily run through the crowd bumping on every person they encountered. Finally they found the others. Koko almost trip, nearly taking Anna with him, but good thing he regained his balance. Their friends looked at them with confused faces.

Koko and Ana tried to catch their breath.

"What's wrong Koko? Why were you and Anna running? Were you worried we'd order before you?" Yuu queried. "Don't worry about that. We didn't order yet… In fact…"

"Natsume… something happened to him!" said Koko looking really panicked

"Natsume is always in trouble I'm sure he'll be fine" replied Hotaru looking confident. Koko frantically shook his head.

"Not that kind! This time he's almost dying! He's in the hospital right now!" blurted Koko. Everyone looked at Koko in shock. No one could believe a word he said.

"Are you sure about that?! Where did you hear it?" asked Anna.

"You mean you never knew?!" Ruka was confused to why she didn't know when she was with Koko the whole time.

"No" answered Koko for her "I read Mikan's mind. I bet she's on her way. Come on, let's go!"

Everyone rushed to the hospital still thinking of what had happened to Natsume.

Mikan finally arrived at her destination, panting. She found Natsume's room and carefully opened it. She saw Natsume there almost lifeless. There were bruises on his arms and legs. A bag of blood was also connected to his arm. She guessed maybe it was to replace the blood he lost. She stared at him, controlling her tears from falling down her cheeks. She knelt down beside his bed and finally let all her tears out. She looked up and looked at Natsume's face.

"Natsume…" Mikan whispered

"_I knew you care a lot for him"_ her conscience talked to her again.

"Why shouldn't I?" answered Mikan crying.

"_Well I thought you didn't like him?"_ Mikan's conscience teased.

"Well… um… he's my friend, isn't he? Therefore I have the right to care" answered Mikan almost turning her face red.

"_Just admit it! You love him and you can never accept him being gone!"_ replied her conscience.

Mikan didn't answer right away. She was still thinking on how to respond that question. Finally when she tried to open her mouth, her friends suddenly rushed in.

"Mikan, is he okay?" asked Anna while trying to comfort her friend.

"Actually, I don't know… I just arrive here…" answered Mikan nervously. Hotaru came closer to Mikan. She saw her coming.

"Oh! Hotaru!" Mikan hugged her best friend. Hotaru on the other hand let Mikan hug her. She tried to wipe Mikan's tears away. She then changed her view from Mikan to Natsume. He did look pitiful. Even though he's sometimes arrogant, she still pitied him especially because of her best friend. No one deserves to be in state like this.

"Don't worry Mikan, he'll be fine…" Ruka walked towards them, also trying to comfort Mikan.

'Natsume, what's happened to you…'

XOXO

Mina: Stop! This part is so sad…

Aiko: Well want to see what really happened to Natsume instead?

Mina: NO!! You're making the situation worse

Aiko: Well… we could watch this funny version of it!  
Mina: What?! (Looking frustrated)

Aiko: Well… I don't know why but… it's here!

Mina: You sure this is not as depressing as this situation

Aiko: No! This is just to lighten up the mood! (Smiling)  
Mina: Fine…

Aiko and Mina: Okay everyone let's watch this scene!

XOXOXOXOXOX

Natsume is in a pink frilly princess dress and is trying his best to fight the evil knights of AAO. He was hit on the arms and legs then one shot, the one that nearly killed him, was near his heart. Blood was coming out from all his wounds and the "princess" couldn't keep standing due to the pain and collapsed. The AAO knights laughed in triumph thinking they had finally gotten rid of him. Just when all hope was lost… Is that a bird? A plane? No! It was Persona in a superman outfit! Coming to the rescue!

(Mina: This is so twisted. Aiko: -evil laugh-)

Super Persona saved the dying "princess" Natsume and brought him to the hospital…

XOXOXOXOXOX

Natsume appeared and pushed the screen away…

Natsume: Hey! This stuff never happened!

Aiko: Oh really… (Looking suspicious)

Natsume: First of all I don't wear a pink, decorated gown or any gown for that matter! Second I don't act like a girl!

Mina: Yah? So?

Natsume: SO! You're running my reputation!  
Aiko: Aha! So it did happen!

Natsume: No it didn't! You better stop it or I'll burn you hair!

Aiko and Mina: But you can't do that!

Natsume: Yah? Why not? (Natsume now trying to use his alice but then nothing happened) Don't tell me you also have the nullifying alice?!  
Aiko and Mina: No. If we did then we can't do this (Snow suddenly came out and the ground turned into ice then it the ground turned hot and the ice melted instantly)

Natume: What?! You can't have two alices!

Aiko and Mina: Of course not! That's for you to find out! (Wink) And besides, aren't you supposed to be badly injured in a hospital? Anyway, we now have to continue the story… Natsume just stared at them speechless and confused yet satisfied that they didn't continue the scene…

XOXOX

Everyone gathered around Natsume, looking worried towards him and Mikan. They took turns watching Natsume. They watched him for an hour each but Mikan refused to leave the room even if it wasn't her turn. When it was nearly 6 o'clock everyone decided to leave Mikan alone with Natsume. They thought Mikan might want some time alone with him.

"Take care of him Mikan, okay?" said Ruka with a small smile.

"Don't be stupid and make his injuries worse." Hotaru added. Koko giggled.

"We'll be sure to bring you some food when we come back!" Anna and Nonoko said as Yuu closed the door behind them.

When everyone was already gone, she sat there silent looking at Natsume worried. She watched over Natsume for a few hours but she fell asleep because she was really tired. Suddenly she heard the door creak open. She woke up and turned her head up to see who it is. She was shocked to see Persona.

"Hello, Ms. Sakura" Persona greeted with his evil eerie smile.

Mikan just nodded and forcing a smile. He stood there and watched Mikan and Natsume. Mikan, on the other hand, was shaking with fear. Persona looked up and then turned to Mikan and said "I want to tell you something… If you're reaction last time was that then I'm sure you'll want to listen to this…"

-END OF CHAPTER-

Mina and Aiko: Sorry if we interrupted the story like that!

Mina: Sorry, I think this chapter was a bit short... What do you think he wants to say now? More bad news? Maybe…

Aiko: I just loved that stupid scene… (stares dreamily at the sky)

Mina: (sweatdrop) Ne, Aiko. I've been meaning to ask you… Where did you get that scene of Natsume being girly?

Aiko: I'll tell you later… (evil laugh)

Mina: Okay… Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Mina and Aiko: Right, we'll make this quick since we realized that we've putting way too many author notes. Gomenasai for the late update… Thanks to those who reviewed and hope everyone enjoyed their Christmas break… Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year everyone!

***

Disclaimer: We don't own Gakuen Alice.

***

The room was filled with silence. Persona and Mikan stood there speechless. Natsume is still asleep because of what happened to him. She tried to keep a brave façade but Persona sensed otherwise.

"Calm down… I just want to make a deal with you…" Persona said, breaking the silence.

Mikan relaxed a bit but was careful not to relax too much. She was still cautious around him.

"What deal are you talking about?" Mikan asked Persona, looking him straight in the eyes.

"Well, for starters let me ask you… You want to make sure Natsume's safe, right?" he stepped closer to her.

Mikan just nodded in response.

"Right, so here's the thing. We've recently found out that you are the daughter of 'that person' so I have been ordered to ask you to take missions from now on…"

Mikan stared in to space for a while thinking of Persona's proposition.

'I already know I am THAT PERSON'S daughter. After that encounter with her and her stealing alice I found out the truth but... I'm not sure if I'm as strong as her… My mom made a mistake but I can't change that… And Natsume… I want to protect him… He's always risked his life for us but I can't stand to see him get hurt anymore, so…' These thoughts kept running through her mind as she stared at Natsume worriedly. At the same time she could clearly see scenes from that encounter. All of the wounds he had made it seem so real to her. Mikan looked back at Persona.

"Miss Sakura, I need your answer soon… I don't have all night." he tapped his foot impatiently, looking straight at her.

"I… I will-" she started but was cut off by another voice.

"She will do no such thing."

Mikan turned and saw Natsume trying to sit up.

"I… I won't let her do it you hear me?" Natsume said in a low dangerous voice with his bangs covering his eyes.

"My kuro neko… Don't you think this is her decision to make?" replied Persona in his usual cold voice and turned to Mikan.

"So? What's it going to be?"

Mikan looked from Persona to Natsume then to Persona again.

"Natsume I don't want to see you hurt…" she started.

"No way little girl! I won't let you do it! I-aah!" Natsume tried to tell her but he was stopped by the pain in one of the gun shot wounds near his heart.

Mikan hurried to help Natsume.

"Idiot! You shouldn't push yourself like that!" she shouted at him while trying to help him.

"Hn… I guess my offer will be put on hold for now… Think about it Miss Sakura…" with that Persona exited the room.

The room grew silent. The couple just stared at the place where Persona once stood. Mikan couldn't take the silence so she tried to ask him why he was so against the idea of her going on missions.

"Hey Natsume… Why won't you let me do your missions?"

He didn't look at her. "Because I don't want you to get hurt…"

"But Natsume, don't you get it?! I, no we, also can't stand seeing you like this… I don't want to just sit in the sidelines and watch you slowly die out there…" said Mikan calmly. Natsume just sat there and listened to her.

"_Ohhh… concerned for Natsume eh…" teased Mikan's conscience._

"Not you again… I don't need this right now…" whispered Mikan massaging her forehead like she had a headache.

At that line, Natsume wondered what's happening to Mikan lately. It seems like she's talking to herself.

"Natsume, I can't let you keep doing this…"

Mikan tried her best to stop her tears from falling. She didn't look at him anymore and kept her eyes glued to the floor. She didn't expect what was coming next. (Aiko: But I bet you already know what it is, don't you? It's too obvious...) Natsume hugged her tight and whispered to her ear,

"I just… I don't want to let you lose your smile…" those words struck Mikan. She sat there in shock as Natsume continued,

"Your smile gives me strength and because of it… No, because of you, I was slowly pulled out from the darkness and the loneliness I felt began to disappear…"

"Natsume…."

He pulled away from her a bit and gave her a sweet gentle kiss.

"So you get what I feel now? I don't expect you to answer me now but Mikan, will you be my girlfriend?" (Mina and Aiko: Awww…)

Mikan cried tears of joy as she hugged Natsume tight and answered yes to him.

"Oi! Oi! Get off! You're going to crush me! You're too heavy baka!"

Mikan got off him and puffed up her cheeks in a cute way.

"Why do you have to ruin the moment like that?!" she shouted at him.

Natsume just put his tongue out in response. A vein popped on Mikan's head and she was about to yell again when she heard the door open. Hotaru and Ruka came in bringing some food for Mikan.

"Oh hey Hotaru, Ruka, guess what? Natsume's awake!"

Mikan bounced around Hotaru happily. This time Hotaru just let her get away with it.

'Just this once.' she thought with a small smile gracing her face.

Ruka on the other hand, had the same smile as Hotaru. He walked up to Natsume. Natsume nodded at him and he nodded back. Hotaru walked over to a table to place the food.

"So what did you bring Hotaru?" Mikan went near the plastic and scanned its contents. "Hey look Fluff Puffs!" she squealed in delight. She raised the box of fluff puffs and her eyes twinkled. Everyone else sweat dropped looking at her. As Mikan tried to enjoy eating the Fluff Puffs and offering it to everyone, Mikan suddenly heard her conscience again.

"_Hey Mikan why don't you give Natsume some, you know since you two are kinda together now. Bwahaha!"_

"Ah! Even though I can't really see you I can imagine how evil you look right now especially an evil smile!" Mikan fumed. The others stared at her curiously.

"You know I think Mikan should visit a doctor" Hotaru whispered to both Ruka and Natsume.

"Yah, you're right. Nowadays she's been acting strange" replied Ruka. He stared at Natsume and said "I think you should talk to her about that" Natsume looked at her twitching.

"Yah I think I should" Natsume replied.

"Also you Hotaru she IS your best friend..." Ruka also told Hotaru while Mikan still argued with what seems to be nothing but air. All together everyone sighed.

***

Aiko and Mina: Hope you enjoyed the story! :-D Review please. Don't be shy. Don't be afraid to criticize us because we won't know what we're doing wrong if you guys don't tell us ok?


	7. Chapter 7

Aiko: Alright guys, so we're back and we're sorry for the late update…

Mina: We need to work harder to make sure our grades go up this last quarter so the next update after this will probably be during March…

Aiko: Oh yes, before we forget. This is Kagami. You can find out more about her in our profile.

Kagami: Hi everyone! We three would like to thank all the reviewers and all those who supported this story!

Mina, Aiko and Kagami: Here's another chapter! Happy Valentines Day everyone!

XOXOXOX

Disclaimer: We don't own Gakuen Alice.

XOXOXOX

"Mikan, I think it's about time we went back." Hotaru told Mikan who was still talking to herself.

Mikan turned to look at her.

"You can go Hotaru! I'll stay to look after Natsume."

"It's ok Mikan. I'll take care of Natsume." Ruka smiled.

"No really Ruka-pyon. I don't want to bother you."

"But Mikan-chan… You haven't rested ever since Natsume was in here."

At that, Natsume smirked. "Didn't know you cared so much little girl."

Mikan turned bright red and this gave Hotaru the cue to start snapping pictures with her camera.

"It's just..I.. I mean.." Mikan stuttered.

"Alright Hotaru! I'm coming with you! Take care of Natsume, Ruka-pyon!" Mikan stormed out of the room. Hotaru was about to follow when Natsume called her back,

"Oi Imai. I have a job for you tomorrow. I'll pay you 100,000 rabbits."

Hearing that, dollar signs appeared in Hotaru's eyes.

"Let's here it…"

Mikan stomped ahead of Hotaru and ended up in front of the hospital. Hotaru took her sweet time walking behind her. She was still planning how much she would charge for each picture; specially the one with Natsume's smirk. Suddenly, Persona jumped down from a tree just to the right of where Mikan was.

"I believe we were interrupted last time Ms. Sakura. So what's your final answer?"

Mikan shook with fear once again. Still, she knew she had to make a choice. She wanted to save Natsume but he was concerned about her. Besides that, he just confessed to her. Was she willing to take the risk for his sake?

'Of course I will.' She thought with determination.

"Persona-sensei, I will take on Natsume's missions."

Persona was about to reply but Mikan added something.

"I will but sensei, please promise me that you won't let a word about this reach Natsume. That and… If he does find out, promise me that you won't let him take missions anymore."

'Brave girl… Just like her mother.' He thought.

"Ok then. It's a deal."

They shook hands and that sealed the deal.

"You're training starts the day after tomorrow. You have one more day to let all of this sink in. Make sure to be in the Northern Forest right after dinner time. Good night Ms. Sakura."

With that, he left. Mikan stared at his disappearing figure and thought about what she had done. Her thoughts were cut when a certain cold voice said,

"So you're going to take over Hyuuga's missions, huh?"

"Hotaru! Please don't tell Natsume! I don't want him to know. I'm sure that he'll get mad at me for this and then he'll break up with me!" Mikan begged.

Hotaru raised an eyebrow. "You really think he won't find out about this sooner or later?"

"I'm not sure but I want to keep this a secret for as long as I can."

Mikan looked at the ground, waiting for Hotaru's answer. A long pause followed then came Hotaru's shrug.

"Do what you like but just make sure you don't get yourself killed."

Mikan attempted to hug Hotaru again. "Oh Hotaru! I knew you worry about me!"

But as usual, Hotaru didn't let her get close. She blast her with her baka gun and started walking away.

"Hurry up. You can sleep in my room again. Otherwise, I just know you won't wake up early tomorrow since you tired yourself out looking after Hyuuga."

"Hai!"

XOXOXOX

At Hotaru's room, Mikan was staring into space. Hotaru, on the other hand, was turning into bed.

"Turn off the light when you're ready to sleep," was all she said before going to sleep.

"Yeah."

"_Hey Mikan. I guess my work is more or less done now."_

"Really? But things are getting more complicated now…" Mikan groaned, burying her face in her pillow.

"_You're together now. Besides, I'll still be with you always."_

"Thanks." Mikan muttered before turning off the lights and slept as well.

XOXOXOX

Valentine day was finally here. The sun peeked into Hotaru's window and woke Mikan up. She rubbed her eyes and gave out a yawn. She scanned the room trying to find her best friend but found the room was empty. She sighed and looked at the time.

"What?! Ten o'clock?! I'm going to be dead!" she screamed, running to the bathroom.

She got herself ready fast and was about to leave the room when Hotaru went in.

"Baka, we don't have classes today. Consider yourself lucky." she said nonchalantly.

Mikan breathed a sigh of relief.

"At least that means I can visit Natsume today." She breathed out dreamily.

Hotaru smirked.

"Oh so you finally confessed to him did you?"

Mikan turned bright red and Hotaru continued.

"I saw what happened last night. Haven't you learned that I can find out anything I want especially with my inventions."

A mechanical fly went in.

"Invention 149: The spy fly. It can inconspicuously take videos anywhere and everywhere depending on what you want. It can be controlled by remote control and buying a set of 20 would give you video coverage of up to about 100 kilometers. It is also water proof, shock proof and fire proof to protect it from hotheaded firecasters. For sale now at 50,000 rabbits per set."

Mikan sweatdropped. She was going to go out when Hotaru continued,

"Don't bother going to the hospital. He's out today. It's not like he can't walk. He just needs to watch those injuries on his chest."

"Oh. I guess I'll just look for him later then." She said disappointedly.

Hotaru heard the disappointment in her voice so she invited her to Central Town. This made Mikan cheer up.

"Fluff puffs…" she drooled.

Hotaru pointed her baka gun.

"Stop drooling on my carpet." She warned.

"Hai. Anou, Hotaru will you go with me to my room first I'm going to change into something a little bit more casual."

"Hn."

Mikan skipped happily to her room with Hotaru not far behind her. She opened the door to her room and her jaw dropped to the ground. Her room was filled with red roses; to be specific, her bed. She counted the roses while Hotaru sat down in a nearby chair with a smile on her face. Mikan ten had a puzzled look.

"Hotaru, what's the occasion? How come someone sent me roses?" she asked innocently.

"It's Valentines Day. Did you forget what sensei said yesterday?" she answered.

Mikan thought back to yesterday. She suddenly screamed.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE I FORGOT THAT IT'S VALENTINES DAY!"

"Stop fussing and count how many roses you got."

"Uh… Ok…"

…10 minutes later…

"97, 98, 99… Ninety nine roses!" she exclaimed happily, her eyes sparkling with delight.

'I knew she wouldn't get the meaning of it.' Hotaru thought looking at her best friend prance around the room. Mikan suddenly stopped when she stepped on something.

"Ooh… A letter. Hotaru, do you think the one who put this card was the one who gave me these roses?"

Hotaru's smile didn't fade.

"Most likely." She answered.

Mikan opened the letter and read it.

_Dear Mikan,_

_Hope you liked my gift to you. Please join me for dinner tonight._

_From,_

_Someone_

Mikan was about to ask Hotaru who all these were from but before she could, she was knocked out. Hotaru called in Amanatsu and let her take Mikan to her room. It was time to carry out the plan.

-Flashback (at the hospital)-

"_Oi Imai. I have a job for you tomorrow. I'll pay you 100,000 rabbits."_

_Hearing that, dollar signs appeared in Hotaru's eyes._

"_Let's here it…" she said, smirking._

"_I want you to put 99 thornless roses in Polkadots' room."_

_Hotaru raised her eyebrow._

'_Wait. Ninety nine roses declare a person's undying love for someone. Thornless means love at first sight. So you've loved my best friend for that long, huh Hyuuga? Hm… I'm sure the idiot won't even know the meaning of things he's giving him.'' she thought while she stared at Natsume._

"_If it's just to deliver flowers then your money's put to waste."_

"_I'm not done yet." He said. "I also want you to arrange a dinner for us. Make it romantic and all that other crap."_

_Ruka scoffed and Natsume glared at him Ruka gave a nervous laugh and turned away. Natsume then put his hands through his hair._

"_Look, I don't know how to plan that kind of stuff. Just do what you want and you can ask anyone to help you except for that seaweed haired girl."_

"_Does that mean I get to help to? I saw your little confession scene earlier you know." Ruka beamed._

_Hotaru gave him a that-was-supposed-to-be-our-secret look. Ruka gulped. "Sorry Hotaru. I totally forgot."_

_Natsume gave Hotaru a knowing look. "Hotaru now, is it? Does that mean you and Ruka are together?"_

_Before Hotaru could object, Ruka put his hand on her shoulder._

"_Yep. But it's not only us. Anna and Koko are another couple and Nonoko and Yuu as well."_

_A vein popped in Hotaru's head and she blasted Ruka to the wall with her baka gun. She blew out the smoke and said, "You and the baka could pass for twin idiots." before she left the two alone._

-End of Flashback-

Hotaru, with the help of Nonoko dressed up Mikan. Anna made the food with a little help from Koko. Yuu and Mochu were in charge of the 'special effects' so they got the venue ready with Natsume and Ruka. Mochu was sworn to keep this a secret from absolutely everyone. Otherwise, Hotaru would make him suffer and he knew she could make his life a living hell if she wanted to.

Now it was time to bring Mikan to the place. She had woken up right after the girls dressed her up so she had to be blindfolded.

"Ne, Hotaru, where are we going? I can't see. I can't walk in these shoes either."

'Great. She forgot.' Hotaru thought, rolling her eyes.

"We'll get there soon enough." She stopped. "Listen, I have to get something. When I get back, stop asking questions, keep quiet and you had better not have moved from that spot. Don't take the blindfold off either, got it?"

Mikan just nodded in response.

"Good." Hotaru said, leaving Mikan by herself.

That was the point where Natsume was supposed to get her. Mikan heard Hotaru's footsteps before they finally disappeared. However, Hotaru didn't leave her. Oh no. She would never miss an opportunity to get more pictures and videos. She got on her scooter and hid behind a nearby tree.

Mikan waited for a long time and got impatient. 'Hotaru where are you? I want to take this blindfold off already'

She heard footsteps again and she sighed with relief.

"Hotaru why'd you take so long?" she asked but no response. 'Oh right. I forgot. Hotaru said not to ask questions.'

Natsume took her hand and led her to another area. Hotaru of course wasn't far away. When they had finally reached their destination, Natsume took the blindfold off from behind Mikan. When Mikan's eyes had adjusted, she saw a river with a wooden bridge leading to another part of the forest covered but Sakura Trees. There were vines on the bridge and on the swing at the other side of the bridge too. The water seemed like it was sparkling. It reflected the moon and the stars above. She stepped closer to the river and looked at her reflection. She was wearing a white cocktail dress with a black satin ribbon tied in the waist. Her hair was down and she wore light make up. Then she saw another reflection beside her.

"Natsume." She muttered breathlessly.

"Beautiful." He complimented, looking into her eyes.

She blushed ten shades of red and muttered a "thank you". What made her even redder was looking at Natsume. 'How can a guy look good even though he's just wearing tux?'

"Can't keep your eyes off me?" he said with a smug look on his face.

"Maybe…" she blushed, looking at the ground.

They enjoyed dinner with some soft violin music courtesy of Yuu's illusion alice. They talked every now and then but ended up fighting. After dinner, it was time for the grand finale. The song "Can I Have This Dance" started playing. Natsume started dancing with Mikan. They danced toward the lake and to Mikan's surprise, they didn't sink when the touched the water. Then, some sakura petals encircled them. They slowly lifted into the air as they danced and stared into each other's eyes. When the music died down and they slowly drifted back down, Natsume kissed Mikan on the lips.

"Happy Valentines, Mikan."

"You too Natsume."

XOXOXOX

Mina: There was supposed to be more but I'm short of time and plus Aiko and Kagami vanished because they're with they're families so the part with Ruka and Hotaru will be in the next chapter… Please Review! And crimsoneyes, Aiko and Kagami would love to be friends with you… Happy Valentines everyone!


	8. Chapter 7 part 2

: Just as promised this is the continuation to the valentine's chapter. Yes it's quite late but we hope you enjoy it! Thanks for all the reviews!

xoxo

Disclaimer: We don't own it, ok?

xoxo

Everyone decided to leave the couple alone and went in separate directions after saying their goodnights to each other.

"That was fun. What do you think, Hotaru?" Ruka asked. They are currently walking back to their dorms.

"I guess so. But the fun truly begins tomorrow when I get my money from selling this." Hotaru answered, holding up her video camera.

Ruka gave a nervous laugh and they continued walking. Neither spoke a word. After a while, Ruka decided to break the silence.

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to treat you for Valentines Day Hotaru."

"Don't sweat it Nogi. It's fine."

Ruka put his hand in his pocket and held something tight.

'Should I give it?' he thought, 'But then again, maybe she won't like it. She doesn't even wear this kind of stuff.'

He frowned and took his hand out deciding against the idea.

She noticed. "Oi, Nogi. What are you hiding in your pocket?"

"N-nothing!" he retorted quickly.

She took out her baka gun. "It's not nothing. I know you're hiding something."

He sweatdropped.

"Alright. Here." He took out the small box. "I saw it in Central Town when we went shopping last time. I thought it would suit you so I bought it."

He gave it to her and hid his eyes behind his bangs.

"It's not much." He said disappointedly.

She opened the box and gave a gentle smile. Inside it was a small butterfly hair clip. Its shape was formed with amethyst gems that glittered in the moonlight.

He couldn't look. He just knew she wouldn't like it.

"I know you don't like this kind of things so I guess I'll just take it back." He explained, defeated.

He suddenly felt warm breath in his ears.

"Who told you I didn't like it?" Hotaru whispered.

Ruka blushed 15 shades of red. "But you don't wear-"

She put her finger on his lips.

"You talk too much." She said before she gave him a short kiss on the lips. After breaking the kiss she put the clip in her hair.

"So?" she waited for his reaction.

"You l-look p-pretty in that." He stuttered. He looked up and realized they were already at the dorms. 'Wow. We're here already? I didn't even know we were walking at all..' he thought.

Hotaru opened the door to her room but before she could enter, Ruka spun her around and gave her a quick kiss and ran away yelling, "Good night and happy Valentine's Day Hotaru!"

She touched her lips and entered her room.

"You too..Ruka" she muttered, closing the door to her room.

xoxo

:Short but we hope you liked it! Criticisms are accepted… Please review and tell us what you think.


	9. Chapter 8

-After a long time another update… Sorry! And thank you very much to those who are supporting us… And just to make it clear, it's not over yet. So, here's the next chapter!

XOXO

Disclaimer: We don't own GA.

XOXO

Mikan raced through the halls until she finally reached her classroom. She came in panting but with a cheerful expression. When she finally caught her breath, she beamed, "Good morning everyone! Good morning Hotaru!"

Mikan ran straight to Hotaru and was about to hug her when she noticed the butterfly clip her best friend was wearing.

"Wow Hotaru it's pretty…" Mikan said, admiring the clip with sparkling eyes.

"Hey Mikan, do you know who gave Hotaru that clip?" Koko's eyes gleamed with mischief.

Before Mikan could answer, Hotaru shot both of them with her baka gun. Yuu helped both of them up.

"Good morning Mikan! You too Koko!" Yuu smiled.

"Good morning!" they laughed.

"It sure is nice to see Mikan so cheerful again. Right, Nonoko?" Anna asked the girl beside her.

"Yeah! It's also really great that she and Natsume got together!" Nonoko sighed dreamily with Anna joining her.

Just then, the door opened and two boys entered. As usual, all the fan girls were flocking around them again but they just ignored it.

"Speak of the devil." Nonoko whispered to Anna.

"Good morning Natsume and Ruka-pyon!" Mikan greeted cheerfully.

"Good Morning Mikan!" Ruka greeted, petting his rabbit.

"Hn."

The two walked in and sat in their seats. Ruka blushed and smiled when he saw that Hotaru wore the present he gave her. This didn't go unnoticed by Hotaru though. She took her camera right away and started taking pictures of his blushing, smiling face. This time, Ruka didn't even bother to stop her. He just felt happy and contented for some reason.

Not long after, the doors soon burst open with Narumi prancing in. Today, he wore a traditional Victorian dress which made the whole class twitch and laugh.

"Good day all my wonderful students! Now, let us begin our lesson! Today, our lesson will be about European poetry!"

Most of the guys groaned but the girls, except for Hotaru, daydreamed and squealed,

"How romantic!"

The day went on as normal until the fan girl found out that their precious Natsume-sama now has Mikan as his girlfriend. It's too bad for them that it was Jinno's class. He gave all of them detention. Classes were now done for today and everyone was headed to the cafeteria for dinner. Hotaru, Anna, and Nonoko were walking together and saw Mikan.

"Hey, Mikan! Join us for dinner ok?" Anna called out.

Mikan smiled and answered, "Ok! I'll just get something from my room first!"

She walked to her room, smiling to herself about the reaction of the fan girls when they found out about her and Natsume.

'They were really funny though!' she thought and giggled.

"I don't find anything funny Miss Sakura." A voice from behind her said.

She turned and saw Persona.

"Sensei, what are you doing here?" Mikan asked, panicking a little.

She looked around to see if anyone was there and gave a sigh of relief when she didn't see anyone.

"You really didn't think I'd come here just to get your secret be exposed, did you?" he said, disappointedly.

"Well… I guess not… But what are you doing here?"

"Just here to remind you about our appointment tonight. Knowing your personality, I'm just making sure you won't forget."

Mikan laughed nervously and thought, 'Actually, he's right… I did manage to let that slip from my mind.'

He sighed and left saying, "Don't forget. In the Northern Forest after dinner."

She nodded and headed off to the cafeteria.

"There you are Mikan!" Koko said, when she entered.

"Come on let's eat!" he added.

"Ok!" she said, trying to keep her voice as cheerful as possible.

Hotaru noticed that she was faking it but continued eating her crabs just the same. Mikan took the seat beside Hotaru. Natsume came 5 minutes after Mikan did. By the time he got there, everyone was already eating and Mikan, being Mikan, gulped down her food at the speed of light. (Kinda exaggerated but oh well…) This is what Natsume saw when he arrived. Hotaru paid attention only to her food, Ruka ate while he fed his rabbit as well, Anna and Nonoko ate and gossiped, Yuu told Mikan to slow down, and Koko chomped on his food happily while he read people's minds.

"Oi, Polka, if you keep eating like that you'll turn blow up like a balloon." He said stoically.

"I. WILL. NOT. And, I'll continue eating as much as I want. So don't ruin my meal." She stuck her tongue out to him childishly and continued gulping down her food.

He just ignored the scene, got his dinner and seated himself beside Ruka. Thankfully, for the remainder of the meal, Natsume didn't notice anything.

After dinner, Natsume tried to talk to Mikan but Hotaru pulled Mikan away saying, "She's staying with me tonight."

Mikan didn't say anything more and Natsume shrugged and left with Ruka.

"Hey, Hotaru, how come you're being so nice to me by letting me stay in your room?" Mikan asked.

"That's because you're going on a mission tonight and you can't lie to save your life so I thought I'd make up an excuse for you." Hotaru replied a bit quietly, making sure no one would hear.

When they reached Hotaru's room, Mikan tried to hug her but then she held up a piece of paper to Mikan's face and said, "This is how much you'll be paying me for letting you stay in my room every time you have missions or trainings with sensei."

"Hotaru, you're so mean!" she cried.

Hotaru then noticed the time and told Mikan to get going or she'd be late. She lent her one of her inventions so she wouldn't be spotted by anyone. (Invisibility cloak? I don't know… Something like that. I couldn't think of anything else.)

Mikan made her way to the spot she was supposed to meet Persona. Thankfully, no one saw her. When she arrived at the place, Persona was already standing there.

"Good to see that you're not late for once."

Mikan gave a nervous laugh.

"So now, we begin your training."

Mikan gulped. She knew, because of Natsume, that Persona's training sessions were harsh.

"Today's training will be…"

XOXO

:Uhm.. Cliffy? Was Hotaru being a bit OOC? Please let us know your thought about this. And thanks again for those who supported us. Hopefully, we can update faster. Sorry!


	10. Chapter 9

Aiko: Sorry for the cliffy last time… And the late update as well… -gets ready to shoot Mina with baka gun she borrowed from Hotaru-

Mina: Sorry! I tried to make it the best that I could and also as fast as I could.

Kagami: Oh! Did you guys notice that one of this Universe girls from before (I forgot the year) was Riyo Mori? Maybe you did but I was freaked out when I found out! Sounded like Reo Mouri… hehehe…

All: Anyway, on to the chapter! Thanks to the reviewers by the way! :)

XOXO

Disclaimer: We don't own GA.

XOXO

Persona paused and looked Mikan straight in the eye. What could he be thinking? Is he going to hit her? Mikan closed her eyes and tried to focus on her Nullification Alice. After a few minutes, nothing happened. She opened her eyes to see Persona looking at her, obviously amused.

"Why didn't you attack?" she asked, puzzled.

"Tsk tsk tsk. You didn't even let me finish what I was going to say. Usually I would start off with that kind of training but you're a special case… You can't lie to save your life, can you?"

She looked away.

"Of course I can! I-I'm a good liar!"

He raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Here's how I can tell you're not. One, you didn't look me in the eyes. And two, you stuttered."

"Fine! So I may not be the best liar. What's that got to do with anything?" she pouted.

"You have to keep this a secret from your dearest Natsume right?" he clarified with an ever so sly voice.

"Well… Yeah…"

"Then you better learn to lie. A great way to start is…"

Mikan looked at him in anticipation. He motioned for her to come closer. She walked closer. A little more and he said in a devilish whisper,

"Seduce Natsume."

"I HAVE TO WHAT?!" she nearly shouted but controlled her voice knowing someone might hear them.

"That's right. Since you have to lie to him anyway, one good way to practice is by seducing him. One more thing, you have to have proof by letting your inventor friend video tape it and Natsume had better kiss you or you fail."

"I heard it from some girls before but I have no idea what it is!" She whined.

"Stop whining and ask Imai or watch a movie or manga or something."

Before she could protest, he already disappeared into the night.

Mikan walked to her room with the invisibility cloak around her again. On her way back, she saw Natsume sitting on top of the Sakura Tree. He was staring at the stars. He looked so peaceful in her eyes and she wished for him to always be like that.

'I'll definitely do my best.' She told herself.

Finally reaching Hotaru's room, she sighed and opened the door. What she saw made her slam the door straight away. Her best friend and Ruka were kissing!

'It would have been ok if it looked sweet but that looked… intense! Is that what couples are supposed to do?!' she thought.

She was about to walk away when she heard Ruka's scream and she was pulled into the room by Hotaru. Mikan bowed in apology to Hotaru, hoping she wouldn't get whatever punishment Ruka went through who, by the way, was nowhere to be seen in her room.

"Hn… You should knock next time. So, how was it?" she heard Hotaru ask.

"How was what?" she echoed and stood up.

"The training, duh." She stated while she scanned her top to bottom.

"No, we didn't really have training. Well, sort of. I have to well… uh… Seduce Natsume."

She was clearly uncomfortable with the subject.

"When are you going to do it?" Hotaru queried.

Mikan sighed in response before tackling Hotaru, crying her anime chibi tears.

"Please teach me Hotaru! I really don't know how to do that!"

Again, she hit her with the baka gun and dusted herself.

"Ok, I'll help you. But it'll cost you… Again."

She got up and got a box from inside one of her inventions.

"Watch these movies and after which we'll test out your skill."

Mikan scanned the front of the cases of each video.

"What ARE these movies Hotaru? They don't have pictures on the cover…"

"Shut up and watch them already."

"Yes!"

She put in one DVD into the player. There were some trailers in the beginning. Some were action movies and some were comedy. She waited in curiosity for the movie to start. When the '21st Decade Wolf' came out, she excitedly told Hotaru that it was going to start soon. Oh how she regretted ever being excited once she saw the beginning of the movie.

"What the- Hotaru, how'd you get this?!" she yelled in surprise when she saw the couple on screen passionately kissing.

Mikan covered her eyes when the kiss got hotter and hotter. Hotaru, who saw Mikan crying, shut off the tv.

"I-I can't do it… I w-want t-to help Natsume b-but I can't Hotaru! I c-can't!!" she cried.

Hotaru got up and threw a book in her face.

"Study that. I have a plan." She said.

"Uh… Ok…"

So the night went on. Hotaru spent the whole night, helping Mikan study and "train" that they both ended up not sleeping at all.

"Hotaru… Look, five more minutes and we'll be -yawn- late." Mikan said sleepily.

"Whatever. -yawn- Let's just go." Hotaru replied, rubbing her tired eyes.

They sluggishly bathed and walked to their classroom. They skipped breakfast.

XOXO

"I wonder where Mikan and Hotaru are." Yuu looked around worried. Class was about to start and Mikan and Hotaru where nowhere to be found. He could understand Mikan, but Hotaru? She'd usually be there first! Mr. Narumi came in looking ridiculously overdressed again. After a short greeting they all sat down. It was time to take attendance. Natsume and Ruka became worried about their girlfriends. Why were they so late today?

"Imai Hotaru." Mr. Narumi called out but no response was received.

He checked Hotaru's seat and sure enough she wasn't there.

"Does anyone know where Hotaru-chan is?" he asked.

"She and Mikan haven't arrived yet Narumi-sensei." Yuu answered.

The door suddenly opened and two girls lazily walked to their seats. When they reached their assigned seats, they instantly fell asleep. Narumi had heard about Mikan's training and assumed that she and Hotaru must've spent last night trying to get it right so he let them sleep.

'Good luck Mikan-chan. I know you can do it!' he smiled as he finished checking the attendance.

Natsume eyed Mikan suspiciously. What was she up to? Why were she and Imai so tired?

Ruka thought the same thing and asked Natsume.

"Hey Natsume, what do you think they were doing last night? They look really worn out."

"Maybe it's just one of Imai's money-making schemes." He shrugged before reading his manga again.

He pretended to. The whole period he stared at Mikan, wondering what she and her best friend were up to. For four days they were like this. He was getting worried.

XOXO

Mina: And that's about it…. I'm kinda short of time right now…. The exams might be over, and the break's here and stuff but I still have to train for the Debate Competition….unlike some people who are so totally free this break. -eyes Aiko and Kagami-

Aiko: Sorry mommy! I really wasn't allowed to go to the competition! But at least I helped in this chapter….

Kagami: And I helped too! -grins-

Mina: -sighs- whatever…. Sorry if it sucked… The next chapter….. I'll try to post it as soon as I have time but I need the help of these two… Thanks also to the suggestions and all your support and patience. I have learned my lesson to NEVER right a cliffy again…

Please review! Even if you insult me for giving a suckish chapter and it being late, it's fine. I accept them.

Aiko and Kagami: We do too! -smiles-


End file.
